


Rescue

by WaterRolls



Category: Naruto
Genre: Badass Girls of Naruto, Badass Naruto Anime Girls, Badass kunoichi, Established Relationship, F/M, NaruHina - Freeform, Romance and Adventure, Romantic Fluff, Strong Female Naruto characters, powerful girls, strong Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterRolls/pseuds/WaterRolls
Summary: Hinata goes on a mission with Sakura and Ino, then carries on another rescue operation.Naruto experiences the many "firsts" of being in a relationship as seen through Hinata's eyes.Set during the blank period, months after the movie, “The Last.”
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Rescue

**Chapter 1: Strength**

“A medical ninja with chakra control and strength, a psychological expert with mind control techniques, and a taijutsu virtuoso with a powerful byakugan,” the sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake said as he gazed at the three kunoichi standing before him. His elbows were on the table, his fingers steepled, but relaxed. 

“I’m sending them my best shinobi.”

Sakura felt the pleasure of being addressed thus, but she smiled at him with a glimmer of suspicion in her eyes. “You’re laying on the compliments a little too thick there, Hokage-sama.”

Ino laughed. “But he’s right!” she said in her lilting voice, then she brushed away at the long blond hair that had fallen onto her eyes.

Hinata smiled as well, feeling the Hokage’s compliment all the way to her bones. “I agree,” she said in her quiet voice as she looked at her team with a wry smile. “But I think he’s only saying that because he doesn’t want us to refuse his request.”

“As if!” Ino laughed gaily again. “Hokages don’t _request_.”

“Hmmm?” Sakura said with another gleam of humor in her green eyes. “So you butter us up first and then smack us down with our orders, right? That way we’d be forced to go along with whatever you’ve got planned.”

Kakashi's eyes answered with a twinkle, the only indication that he was smiling behind the mask that perpetually covered the lower half of his face. He raised his hands. “You found me out.” Then he laughed.

Just then a knock sounded at the door. “I’m coming in,” Shikamaru said as he walked into the office carrying a folder.

Kakashi became serious, but his tone still held a note of pride. “In all honesty, you three really are perfect for this mission.”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said without preamble. “Thanks for answering and coming in so quickly. I’m glad you three were in the village at this time. We just got word that there’s an emergency in Ishibashi Village. There’s been a cave-in and some miners are stranded inside. Your job is to rescue them and see if there are any other survivors. Are you guys prepared to leave now?”

They looked at each and all three nodded.

“Go,” Kakashi said with a smile. “And be careful.”

“Yes, sir!” they chorused.

They flew, getting to the village in less time than expected, their steps light and easy. 

When they got to the village, they saw the carnage and it only took a moment to grasp the entirety of the situation. Dust was flying up from the ground as earth kept slipping from the mountain. Rubble was everywhere. Rocks of all different sizes were strewn along the streets. Men and women were trying to clean up, dragging debris from out of the crevices formed by the mountainside. 

The villagers had already organized as much as they could. There was already a small emergency medical station set up. Injured people were sitting or laying down as they were being treated. 

“I’ll take care of the serious injuries,” Sakura yelled as she ran to the tents set up for triage. 

“Right!” Hinata yelled, her byakugan already activated and busily scanning for the survivors.

Thankfully, none were buried under rocks. She discovered five people trapped in a mineshaft a few yards away. The survivors were still breathing, no injuries she could see, based on their blood flow. She didn’t know if they were conscious, though. They were lying in the cavern, some face up, some down. One of them moved his arm and rubbed at his chest. 

“Ino, can you check if they’re okay? I don’t sense any bleeding. Chakra flow is okay,” Hinata said as her byakugan peered through the rocks.

Ino nodded. She activated the Yamanaka clan’s jutsu that allowed her to enter many people’s minds at the same time, calling out to all the men trapped inside. She sensed only three trying to answer her back. “Listen, we’re Konoha shinobi sent to rescue you. I’m coming inside to check on you guys. I’ll be a snake and I’m just going to see if you are physically injured and need some immediate help. Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

She then made a triangle with her hands and placed it on her forehead. Her body went limp and Hinata caught her as Ino used her jutsu. Using the Yamanaka clan’s other mind technique, Ino found a snake, transferred her consciousness to its mind, and used its body to slither through the cracks in the hard mountain rock. 

Still in the snake, Ino slithered over the fearful men, checking for bodily injuries. Despite her earlier warning, they were still rightfully confused. She hoped that she had conveyed enough of her intentions to set them at ease. The snake’s sensitive underbelly allowed her to feel and identify cracked bones on their legs, arms, and ribs, and some swelling on their heads. Other than that, no major internal organs were damaged.

She released the jutsu and she returned into her own body, patted Hinata’s hand to indicate she was back. “Thanks, Hinata! Nothing really bad with the miners, but we need to get them out of there quickly. A couple are completely unconscious but still alive. There’s one with some head trauma. They’re also losing air, though.”

“Sakura!” Hinata yelled, calling out for the medic. “We need you to move some rocks!”

Sakura paused her healing duties and came running out of the tent when she heard Hinata’s call. She was already slipping on the gloves that gave her precise control over her chakra and strength.

“I’ll take over checking the other survivors’ conditions while you guys clear the way!” Ino yelled as they tag-teamed. 

Hinata, still with her byakugan activated, was busily running her hands over the boulder lodged at the entrance of the cave. Sakura came up to her and Hinata pointed to a point over a fissure in the stone. “If you can hit that spot with a slight pressure, it should loosen enough to give us some room to get through. After that, can you get this spot right here?” She pointed to another part of the mountain. 

“This part should be safe. I don’t think it will dislodge anything else, but it will give us enough room to transport all of the miners out.”

Some of the men had come to help, but Sakura held them back. “Wait ‘til I break it!” she commanded. “Stay away because debris might still fly off.”

There was silence as Sakura breathed in, then concentrating all her strength into her fist, drew back and punched the area where Hinata had indicated. The boulder cracked exactly as planned, falling into perfect halves. The second punch she landed against the side of the mountain did less damage, but it was enough to create another safe opening. There was now enough room for lots of people to get through the entrance. They heard an answering shout from the inside of the cave as light poured in. 

As the miners and the villagers were about to go through, Hinata held up a hand. “Stay back! Let me check first! There might be something loose that could still fall down.” She scrambled over the debris, scanned again, making sure that nothing from the top or sides could suddenly dislodge and fall on the rescuers. 

“Okay, it’s safe. You guys can go through now,” she said, standing up to address the villagers. She turned to Sakura. “I got this. Ino said the men inside don’t have anything serious, mostly broken bones. We’ll bring them over to you guys in the tent once we get them out.”

Sakura nodded and took off her gloves once more. “Okay, there’s still lots of internal bruising among the miners. I need to keep checking just to make sure none of them bleeds to death. Ino can give me a hand with it. We’ll leave the recovery to you, then.”

“Thanks, Sakura!” Hinata yelled. 

She turned to the survivors. “We need something to transport them outside. Do you guys have stretchers? Or a flat piece of wood sturdy enough to carry the men? They’ve got broken bones, so we need to be careful.”

One of the men called out, “Here!” There were several people carrying makeshift stretchers.

“Watch your step!” Hinata called out as she entered the cave.

A few hours later, it was late into the evening when they were finally able get all the injured sorted out. Hinata knew a little bit of medical ninjutsu to offer some help, but Sakura and Ino had the advantage with their more specific skills, dealing with internal injuries. Thankfully, there weren’t that many. Hinata took care of the bandaging as much as she could, but all three worked steadily together with those who had broken bones. They took advantage of Hinata’s byakugan, which she used to identify injuries with a quick scan. Ino and Sakura then worked together to set the breaks. Their teamwork made everything run smoothly.

Exhausted, they looked up to see that the stars were out. They were finally done with all the work. The moon was high above, twinking at them. “I guess we’re camping here tonight,” Ino said with a sigh. “I was hoping to get home tonight after we got done here. But I don’t think I can walk back to Konoha in this state. I guess we head back home tomorrow morning, then?”

Hinata and Sakura nodded.

Sakura smirked. “Ino, is Sai waiting, _pining_ for you at home?”

Ino glared at her, but then she smiled. “I wish! No, he’s still out on his mission. I don’t think he’ll be back yet. I think he said maybe in three days?”

Sakura nodded in sympathy then turned to Hinata with a gleam. Hinata looked back at her, already flushing. She knew they were going to start ribbing her about Naruto.

“Sakura…” she said.

Sakura laughed.”I didn’t even say anything yet!” 

Hinata smiled sheepishly. “Sorry! Force of habit.”

Sakura chuckled again. “But I have to say that you’ve done wonders for Naruto. He’s calmer and not as crazy as before. He’s still the same, but you seem to have softened his rougher edges.”

Hinata only grinned.

“I love seeing him so in love with you, Hinata! It’s so romantic,” Ino said with a jealous sigh. “Who’d have thought he’d be this great of a boyfriend? But that’s Naruto for you. It’s always all or nothing with him.” 

Hinata laughed, “Sure, but look how it took him _forever_ to figure things out, though!”

Ino’s eyes flashed. “True! That dumbass!”

“And always will be,” Sakura said with a yawn, both unrepentantly insulting Hinata’s boyfriend right in her face. 

Hinata didn’t mind. It was all done with teasing fondness among friends. She knew Sakura and Ino didn’t mean anything bad by it. 

Sakura stretched. “I guess this is it for the night. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired.”

Ino and Hinata agreed. A footstep made them turn around, and several people stepped closer to the three shinobi. An older man held up a plate loaded with steaming food. It smelled heavenly, and Hinata’s stomach responded by gurgling loudly in the stillness of the moment.

Everyone laughed while she covered her stomach and burned bright red. 

“We just wanted to say thank you for coming today. Without you three, we wouldn't have gotten our miners out,” the man said. He pointed to a tent a few yards away. “We set up a tent for you guys, if you want to use it. There’s pillows and blankets, too.”

“Thanks! We’ll gladly use it!” Sakura said. “I’m just happy we were able to save everyone today.”

Ino smiled at all the villagers. “Yeah, it was a good day. Everyone should be able to recover in a few weeks. ”

“All thanks to you guys,” a young girl said, looking at three the shinobi with sparkling eyes. 

Hinata smiled at her. “We all did our part.”

The three took the plates of steaming food and headed for the tent. They ate in companionable silence then finally plopped back onto the blankets, their aching bodies finally finding relief from the day’s hard work.

**Chapter 2: Defense**

Hinata woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. She quickly sat up and instantly activated her byakugan. Something was strange. Off in the distance, she could see figures moving. Seven, she counted. No. Eight. One of them was holding back, a few steps behind, but still keeping pace with the swiftly moving group.

She frowned, continued scanning.

Heart rate, average 90 beats per minute. High. Rapid, but _calm_. Blood flow: fast. They were running at 6 miles per hour, a good speed, indicating that they were used to this kind of movement. And expertly _,_ too, shifting through trees, over fallen rocks, pausing once in a while to check their surroundings—all within the inky darkness of night. Normal people wouldn’t be able to do that. Chakra flowed, and Hinata sensed excitement, a hint of nervousness, but mostly, _purpose_.

These were not civilians.

“Sakura, Ino,” she said as she quietly shook them awake. They saw Hinata with her byakugan activated and immediately got ready for a fight.

“Eight shadows, five miles away. They’re moving quickly. We have to go intercept and check it out.”

“Ino, can you warn the villagers?” Sakura said as she pulled on her gloves and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

Ino activated her jutsu and entered the consciousness of the sleeping villagers. They all heard her call and woke up in the dark. “Everyone, there’s people on their way here. They look suspicious. Just to be safe, make sure you get ready to defend if they slip by us. We’re heading to check it out now. Stay calm. Remember, we’re also here to protect you. We’ll be right back.”

They could hear the rustle of movement as the villagers quickly got up and gathered everyone to a safe place.

The three shinobi ran to the road where they would meet the figures. There was only one way to get into the village. Hinata felt them a few yards away and warned the other two. “Here they come,” she said.

Expecting no resistance, the figures walked right into their ambush. Hinata and Ino attacked, arms up, sharp and quick, delivering blows to every body part they could touch. They spun, long hair, blond and black, swirled through the air as they twisted their bodies to avoid their attackers. Legs kicked up and countered. Kunais flew through the air, drawing blood. 

One of the men was almost able to land a blow on her stomach, but Hinata deftly avoided it. She was a master at taijutsu and she’d faced worse than this before. She knew, though, that none of them could match her skills as she continued attacking and defending. None of them had ever trained under Neji’s watchful gaze. These men might be professionals, but there was a definite difference in their skills and the Konoha shinobi.

“Sakura, now!” Hinata suddenly yelled as the eight figures gathered in the one spot that she and Ino had driven them.

Sakura delivered a punishing blow onto the ground that shook and cracked it, sending debris up into the air and adding another weapon to their defense. Those who were on the ground flew up in the air. Huge rocks that formed from Sakura’s punch slammed into the rest of the figures, hitting soft tissue and hard bone. The girls heard the grunts of pain and felt satisfaction as the hooded figures all fell to the ground in loud thuds.

Hinata quickly approached each of the figures and hit every pressure point that impeded movement on their bodies. She heard them gasping desperately as she cut off the air vents that gave them breath, and she hardened her heart. These were most likely thieves. Civilians and villagers don’t attack at night. 

“Be still,” she said in a cold voice. “It’s only for a minute. I’ll let it ease up once you tell us what you guys are doing here.”

Ino and Sakura had taken away all the available weapons they could find. They were now busy tying them all up. 

In a hard voice, Sakura then asked, “Which one of you is the leader?”

Nobody spoke or made any movement to answer. “Hinata?” Sakura said with relish.

Hinata, through her byakugan, looked through their chakra flow and identified the one whose blood was flowing the fastest and whose heart was beating the most. She came up to the man and with a voice full of threatening promise, slowly said, “This one.”

There was a whimper. 

Ino snickered. “You know, we could do this kindly if I just used my mind techniques to get into their brains. That way, nobody would have to die.”

Sakura's laugh was merciless. “Ino, don’t ruin the _fun_.”

Ino gave a mock sigh. “Sure. I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way. Hinata? Do you want to ease off the pressure points?”

“No,” she said with as much ice in her voice as she could. Then she looked down at the man crouched before her, whose eyes were staring back at her, terrified. She knew what she looked like in the night—like a demon, with her lavender eyes glowing and the veins of her byakugan exposed. “Not until we get some answers.” 

Ino and Sakura shared a secret smile. Hinata was enjoying this _way_ too much, but these men were truly caught. There was no way to escape, much less move, unless Hinata touched the chakra points on their bodies to release them from her jutsu.

With two fingers, Hinata hit the exposed vein on the leader’s neck. “Now, _talk_.”

He fell with a gasp onto the ground. He could talk, but found that he still couldn’t move. He was still paralyzed. But at least, air seemed to be flowing a little bit more freely in his body. He talked with difficulty, his cheek pressed to the ground, as none of the girls felt inclined to prop him up to a sitting position.

“This is a mining village. We heard there was an accident. This was an opportunity we couldn’t miss. With all the confusion from the disaster, we had a chance to slip in quietly and take what we could. We came for the precious gems they’ve already mined. There’s lots of gold in the mountain ore, too.”

“Thieves,” Sakura said with a sneer. 

Hinata shook her head, “Not just thieves. They’re shinobi. They move with expertise.”

“Former shinobi,” the man said. “We come from a smaller village than Konoha. With this newfound peace, there’s no more jobs available for people like us who have our skills.”

Hinata felt a spurt of sympathy, but Ino cut it off with her next words: “So you take away _other_ people’s living by stealing?”

“We need to survive!” 

“Wrong answer!” Ino shouted with a snort.

“That doesn’t excuse thievery,” Hinata said coolly.

Sakura glared at them. “You’re within the boundaries of Konoha. You’ve committed a crime against these villagers. The Hokage will hear about this.”

The man laughed insultingly. “I only see the three of you guys. There’s more of us coming.”

“Idiot!” Ino snapped. “Who tells their enemy their plan? No wonder you guys are out of a job. You don’t deserve to be called shinobi.”

“But you heard him, ladies,” Hinata said. “They’re coming and we’ve got to finish our job here.” 

She clunked him over the head. 

Sakura stepped closer to where the thieves were gathered and, just for fun, punched the earth again, sinking the men into a deeper pit. They fell over each other in a lumpy pile of arms, legs, and torsos.

Ino sighed as she watched the men try to escape from their bonds and from Hinata’s control. They wiggled like worms. “Sakura, I wish you hadn’t done that. Now we have to drag them out of that pit.”

“Oh, right. Whoops!” 

With the help of the villagers, they dragged all eight of the bound ex-shinobi into the same cave where they’d rescued the miners the day before. Hinata kept them immobilized. They were still frozen, but blood flowed freely throughout their bodies. They were only in slightly less pain than before. The men struggled, but there was no way Hinata was going to release them and create more havoc, especially if their fellow thieves were on the way to attack.

They sent a message to Konoha saying they wouldn't be back to the village any time soon. On top of the cave-in, there was another problem they had to take care of. Thieves had attacked and more were coming.

Kakashi’s response was succinct: _Give them hell._

Trust the Hokage to make everything so simple.

The girls smiled at each other. They had their orders. The Hokage had given them his blessing; they didn’t need to hold back. Sakura slowly slid on her gloves. Ino put her fingers together, rolled her neck, and stretched out her arms. Hinata took a deep breath, held up two fingers, and activated her byakugan.

The plan was simple. Judging from the caliber of the thieves, none of them were expecting to be ambushed by Konoha shinobi. The girls had set up their traps, quickly digging holes and hiding them expertly in various pathways to ensnare any attackers. 

Ino had checked the thieves’ whereabouts by using the eagle she’d chosen to fly over the surrounding area of Ishibashi Village. Through the bird’s eyes, she saw them first as her range went further than Hinata’s byakugan. She found them moving miles away, weaving back and forth through the forests and the main paths around villages. 

“They’ll be here in about two hours,” Ino said as she came back to her body when she released her jutsu. “Thirty, all men. Not all have forehead protectors. They’re moving pretty fast, but they’re not moving in a tight formation. Some are straggling here and there so they might not all be shinobi. A few swords, but no other obvious weapons that I could see in the air.”

“I’ll check for them once they get in range,” Hinata said. 

“I’ll try again using a different animal, maybe through the trees to get a better look,” Ino said. “How’s it going with the traps, Sakura?” 

“Good! More holes are dug, so we should be able to get a majority of them that way if they’re not being careful and if they assume none of us are here,” she grinned. “I’ve got my poison bombs ready, though, if they make it through. Good thing there’s lots of the plants I needed around. It made making them so quick and easy.”

Hinata chuckled. “That’s so evil!”

“Says the girl who cuts off her enemy’s blood and air flow with her bare fingers!” Sakura countered back with a laugh.

But she handed Hinata a vial. “Take this and inject it into your thigh. I want you and Ino to be safe. Ino already took hers. I told the villagers not to go into the area. I made some more and left the antidote at the medical tents just in case any of them gets caught in the poison fog.”

“Thanks, Sakura,” Hinata said with an admiring glance. 

* * *

In the end, they’d dispatched the thieves quickly, as their traps did most of the work to disarm the ragtag group. They were not as skilled as the earlier thieves who’d attacked that night. It was clear that the second group composed mostly of men recruited to do the heavy work of digging, to steal whatever they could mine from the caves. 

The swords they carried were flimsy, easily breaking from the punches Sakura inflicted. Ino was able to enter several of the thieves' bodies and sowed confusion when she started attacking them through their own comrades’ bodies. Hinata proved to be a proper disciple of Neji as her taijutsu skills defended and attacked at the same time. Her Gentle Fist technique felled every single person she came into contact with.

“That’s it!” Sakura said as she shook the dust from her gloves. She grinned at her fellow shinobi. “Good job, ladies!”

Ino laughed as she pulled hard at the last knot binding their attackers. The man being bound gave a loud yelp. She let him drop to the ground, not bothering to sit him up. “These guys are so incompetent. Why would you attack a village under Konoha’s protection? What a bunch of idiots!”

Hinata, meanwhile, continued peering at those who had the bad luck to be caught within her gaze. She widened her eyes and in a terrible whisper said, “It hurts now, but if you move again, I’ll cut off _more_ of your blood supply. I'll leave you gasping for air, deliberately let you die, as you slowly feel your lungs caving in and your heartbeat slowing until you can’t anymore. So just sit there, relax, and try not to give us any more problems.” 

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh out loud. _Really_ , Hinata was getting better and better at playing the role of the evil bitch.

“Hi, boys!” Ino suddenly called out in her sing-song voice when she caught sight of Shino and other members of the Aburame clan at the village entrance. There was Chouji, too, walking in with the Akimichi clan. 

Kakashi had sent reinforcements. With the Aburame clan’s army of insects and the Akimichis ability to expand their body parts (their hands!), it was clear that their job was to make sure the thieves were safely captured and transported back to Konoha and its waiting prison cells.

“Guess you guys are our back up!” Sakura said with a laugh. “Thanks, but you guys are late!”

“Think of them as our cleanup crew,” Hinata said with a gleam in her eyes when she came to join the other two.

Ino waved her hand gaily in welcome as Shino and Chouji came close enough to see the damage they’d just done. She pointed to the immobilized thieves. “Okay, guys. They’re all yours. We did all the hard work. We’re leaving the rest of you guys to clean up the mess.”

Chouji grinned at her. “Looks like you guys had fun!”

“The best!” Ino said.

Just then, they heard a bang, and a shout. 

Sakura looked up with a sharp breath and saw one of the Akimichi men clutching at his throat. “Argh! I totally forgot to warn them about the poison bomb traps!” She was already running, drawing a vial of antidote from her pocket.

Shino looked at the bound captives, some of them were still sprawled on the ground with their eyes frozen in shock but still able to occasionally blink rapidly. They looked at him, pleading. They were terrified to death.

“Hinata,” Shino said. “Are you going to release the jutsu? You should ease their pressure points. Why? Because we can transport all of the thieves back to Konoha without it.”

“Maybe,” she said. 

The villagers were already coming to say their thanks. The children were holding on to their mother’s hands while pointing to the bugs flying in the air and gazing at the Akimichi clan’s huge body parts (their hands!). The injured miners were limping towards Sakura and Ino, hands outstretched to shake theirs. 

“Then again, maybe not.” 

**Chapter 3: Touch**

The three kunoichi left the village and headed for home. Hinata was back to her usual quiet self as Ino and Sakura kept up a cheerful banter. It was hard to imagine that this was the same girl who’d threatened the invading thieves only an hour ago, prompting Sakura to note the difference.

“Hinata! What was _that_ all about?! It’s like night and day!” 

Hinata grinned at her. “It’s getting easier the more I do it. Neji used to give me advice all the time when we were training. In the beginning I used to hold back, trying not to hurt him, but he told me to think of fighting as a state of mind. He told me to fake it until I make it. It’s a mask, an act I put on when I’m in fight mode. Neji was right, you know. It’s become so automatic now that it comes on as soon as I activate my byakugan.”

“Makes sense,” Ino said. “I guess it’s the threat of the damage you can inflict that is scarier.”

Sakura suddenly gasped as she looked at Hinata’s hands. “Hinata, let me take a look at those scratches. Ino, do you still have some bandages? I used mine all up.”

“No, don’t put bandages on my hands, Sakura!” Hinata said. “If you’ve got something to put on it, like an ointment, that will be better. If not, I’ll just wait until we get home. I’ll use the Hyuuga medicine we always have in stock.”

“I’ve got that ointment here,” Ino said, rummaging through her backpack. “I’m out of bandages, anyway. We used them all up at the village.”

They stopped walking and sat while Sakura applied some medicine on Hiinata’s wounds.

Hinata looked at the scratches on her hands and sighed. Thank goodness they were out of bandages. It would freak out Naruto to see her coming home wrapped in plaster. The scratches weren’t bad, but she knew that Naruto was still going to fuss over her injuries when she got home. And he could fuss like an old biddy, she thought, grinning. His overprotectiveness was cute, but sometimes he forgot that she was shinobi, too.

Ino caught her grin and elbowed Sakura in the ribs. “We can guess who you’re thinking about, Hinata…”

Still smiling, she showed them her hands. “Naruto’s going to tear his hair out when he sees these scratches.”

“Or jump off a cliff,” Ino added.

 _Or smother me with kisses_ , was Hinata’s happy thought.

Sakura laughed. “Oh, god, _yes_. You know how carried away he gets once he’s locked onto something. And he’s locked on to you pretty tight.”

“I don’t think Hinata minds,” Ino said with a knowing look.

“Mmm,” was all Hinata said. 

She looked at her hands again, a smile lifting the corners of her lips, remembering.

* * *

“Can I hold your hand?” Naruto had asked on their first date, days after they’d arrived from their mission from the moon. 

She was feminine enough to be flattered that he wanted to touch her. And she’d been so happy, she’d beamed at him. “Of course.”

She held his hand throughout the night, his warm fingers gently reassuring. 

“I want to kiss you,” he said that same night when he’d taken her home. They were standing at the gates of the Hyuuga compound. 

He’d stated it so simply the way only Naruto could. There was no artifice or guile. It was a simple wish straight from his heart. 

She’d been shocked by his words, but she saw that Naruto was asking permission with his blue eyes. He, being a sensory type of warrior, had been very perceptive to the nuances of what she was feeling. Her anxiety and nervousness had conveyed itself to him. But she’d only been nervous because she had wanted to kiss him and didn’t know _how_ to ask him. Instead, he’d taken the lead and given them the opportunity to explore. 

“Yes,” she’d whispered and then she felt the soft brush of his lips against hers.

“Can I hold your hand again, today?” he’d asked on their second date, his grin in place as he looked down eagerly at her. They were walking down a Konoha street, on their way to lunch at Ichiraku. She was happy that he was being careful of her feelings, being considerate not to embarrass her, but she was puzzled why he kept asking her before he did anything. 

The awkwardness of it made her feel more shy and flustered. She didn’t know what to do about it.

“Naruto Senpai! Hinata Senpai!” a voice suddenly called out.

They both turned around and saw one of the young genin that Naruto was mentoring.

“Shinya!” Naruto said. “Hey kid. What’s up?”

Shinya came running up to them. “Naruto Senpai, the Hokage has a message for you.” 

Hinata tried to pull her hand away but he’d smiled at her and held on, not wanting to release her hand. He turned his attention to the young genin.

As he talked with Shinya, she kept her head bowed and looked at their joined hands, his thumb absently brushing across her fingers. 

She wondered why he always asked before touching her. Didn’t he know that it was okay to hold hands when they were a couple? Now that they were together and had even told each other that they loved each other, touching was just the natural progression of their relationship. 

When she finally understood the reason behind his uncertainty, the realization almost made her drop to her knees. Tears welled in her eyes, but she held on to her control. He was still chatting with Shinya, still holding her hand.

_Of course he wouldn’t know!_

Naruto had been alone most of his life. He hadn’t had anyone touch him in his younger years. In his solitude, nobody had been there to hug him, or hold him when something was to be celebrated or when the pain was too much to bear.

He’d never learned any of the rules most people learned about touching. How _could_ he? Her heart ached for his lonely childhood, with no family, nobody close to share physical comfort. How did he do it? Survive on nothing? He’d had no way to feel a mother’s hug, a sister’s embrace, a lover’s touch.

She watched him smile at the young genin, Naruto’s face so open, so warm, and so generous despite the hardships of his life. 

He was probably starved for any type of physical touch, but he’d been holding back, trying to be considerate of _her_ feelings and being careful not to cause her embarrassment.

She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks.

She sniffed and tried to discreetly wipe the tears away. She didn’t want him to mistake her feelings for pity. He didn’t deserve pity. His past was what it was, there was no way to change it. But what she could do was shape the future, their future _together_ —and she’d told him what she wanted.

When Shinya had said good-bye to both of them, she’d pulled him to a bench and sat him down.

He gave her that puzzled look and smiled. “Hinata? What’s up?”

She took hold of both of his hands and looked into his face.

“Listen, Naruto. You don’t have to ask me for permission any time you want to touch me. There’s no need,” she’d said. 

The smile froze on his face, but she continued. “I trust you with my life. I know you’ll never hurt me. Touch me, kiss me all you want. It would make me happy. And I think it would make you happy, too?”

“Of course!” He beamed at her, his eyes shining with joy. “Really? You mean that? Anytime?”

She heard the gratitude in his voice and felt the urge to cry again. Such a simple thing but it made such a difference to him. 

“Yeah,” she said trying to hold back the tears, but failing. God, she was tired of crying. Her heart still aching, she closed her eyes and without any finesse, just simply leaned in and planted a shy kiss on his smiling mouth.

She heard and felt his gasp of surprise, but he, quickly learning to read her moods, suddenly participated enthusiastically, opening his mouth and then licking her lips.

Her shocked laughter didn’t help as it gave him better access into her mouth.

She pulled back a few minutes later with an exasperated chuckle. 

“Well! That escalated quickly!” she said as she looked up into his mischievous face. 

But he was unrepentant as he continued grinning and testing out this new-found freedom, which almost made her regret her earlier words. He grabbed her hands and kissed her palms noisily. He leaned in and gave her a tight bear hug, making her squeak out in surprise. He then stood up, grabbed her, and pressed her entire body to his form, his hands busily skimming over the back of her head, her face, her arms, her waist, her back and then hovered dangerously close to her derriere. 

She smacked his hand before he could squeeze her there.

 _Oh, God,_ she thought with amusement. _What have I just unleashed?_

He laughed and then with that impish expression on his face, kissed her thoroughly in front of all of Konoha. 

“You said I could!” he said with a devilish gleam in his eyes. “You can’t take it back now!”

Her heart full to bursting, she laughed. “I won’t!”

After that, it became easier to slip more comfortably into their relationship. They had given each other the freedom to be themselves, accepting each other for who they were. She’d always loved his lively, mischievous nature. When they were together, his playfulness brought out the ease and teasing within her. She discovered that he didn’t mind it so much when she teased him about his antics. 

Meanwhile, her quiet nature balanced out his wild energy. He’d learned to curb his impulses and think before acting. His love for her sometimes made him crazy as he worried about what he did _to_ her and _with_ her. But she learned to reassure him with her words that she was not going away, that she was steadfast in her feelings for him.

Every touch brought them together as Naruto discovered the joy and power of having someone so close to hug and kiss. How a simple touch could comfort and cheer, could reassure, could show love.

Hinata, too, discovered that _she_ also liked to touch. It gradually became a habit of hers to place a hand on his arm, or on his cheek as her shyness disappeared the more she touched his skin. She loved the freedom of running her fingers through his golden hair any time she wanted. 

The Hyuugas were not a touchy type of family. The clan’s aloof pride that had almost broken her had been most evident in her father. When she’d been younger, touch for him had meant a blow to the head if she had messed up a Gentle Fist technique. But as she’d grown older, when her father had found her nature too gentle to train anymore, touch had meant the cold shoulder. If it hadn’t been for Hanabi—her beautiful, loving sister—she would have remained starved for affection all her life.

Neji, too, once they had gotten over their misunderstanding, had been kind in his way. Her cousin hadn’t been overly affectionate, not with touch, but he’d been very supportive with his words. Sometimes, though, he would lay a hand on her arm to reassure her she was doing well with their training—particularly when he’d hear about Hiashi giving her a hard time.

But sharing loving touches with Naruto was something truly special. She treasured the warmth of his hands as they held hers or when he would wrap his arms around her for no particular reason. 

She loved Naruto’s almost constant need to touch her. Every time he was with her, his arms were usually reaching out for her. She never told him, but Hinata secretly liked it when he would suddenly pull her in for a kiss or a hug. She could usually tell when he was about to do so with that quick flash of mischief that danced in his eyes before he would pounce on her. 

During their quiet moments, she found him playing with her fingers, kissing each one in turn, then he’d look up at her with his lips tilted up. Or when he was reading some document from Shikamaru about a mission, he would often take a lock of her hair and twirl it in his fingers absently. 

Even his eyes flitted over her face and body whenever she’d catch him looking. Most times, he would just gaze at her face, always with a smile on his face as she talked. He liked to hear her stories about Hanabi and they would often laugh together at her sister’s shenanigans. 

“You love her,” he said with a kiss on her nose. “And she adores you, just as much as I do.”

In Hanabi, Naruto had recognized a fellow mischief maker. 

**Chapter 4: Gift**

Hinata continued thinking about her relationship with Naruto as she, Ino, Sakura, walked towards Konoha. At this stage of their journey, none of the girls seemed inclined to talk as they were all lost in their own thoughts. 

Part of it was probably exhaustion. It had been a grueling day during the rescue operation. And then after that, they’d had another demanding battle defending the village after only a few hours of sleep.

Hinata sighed and rolled her aching shoulders. Her eyes were tired from using her byakugan too much. Sleep would be nice. She couldn’t wait to hit the bed once she got home.

 _Sleep_.

She grinned inwardly as she thought of Hanabi and that one incident.

It was last October, the day she had planned a celebration for the two of them for Naruto’s birthday.

“Today’s Naruto-niisama’s birthday, right?” Hanabi had asked casually. “Are you seeing him tonight?”

Hinata smiled. “Yes.”

“Can you give him _my_ gift?” her sister asked. Hanabi’s eyes, so like her own lavender ones, were wide and pleading. “Do you think you can do that for me, Onee-sama?” 

Hinata’s eyes softened as she smiled at her sweet younger sister. “Of course, Hanabi. I think he’d really like that.”

Hanabi had smiled at her, “Thank you so much! I think he’ll really like it.”

“What did you get him?” Hinata asked.

“I won’t tell you! It’ll ruin the surprise. If he really likes it, he can use it time and again.” Hanabi smiled mischievously. “Don’t worry it’s nothing bad. It’s just something to help him relax and sleep better at night.”

Hinata was suspicious as she looked at the large, rectangular box. “Are they pajamas?” 

“Onee-sama! As if I could give _him_ something so bold and intimate! Get your mind out of the gutter!” Hanabi said.

Hinata flushed. “Sorry!”

“That’s something _his girlfriend_ should be getting him,” Hanabi scolded. “Plus, I don’t know his size.”

Properly chastised, Hinata dropped the topic.

“Fine! Okay,” Hanabi said, capitulating. She paused for a little bit, tilted her head, put her fingers on her lips, and gave her sister a hint of the gift inside. “Mmm, this gift is soft and fluffy, and feels really nice on your skin.”

“That’s so thoughtful, Hanabi!” Hinata said, really touched. Of course! Her younger sister had gotten Naruto a fluffy blanket. It would be something nice he could use at his home, something he’d have from someone else other than his girlfriend. She was proud of Hanabi for doing this nice gesture for Naruto.

“I hope Naruto-niisama likes it,” she said. Hanabi shrugged then smiled.

“Oh, and when you guys are opening his gift, make sure you don’t forget your _nindo_. How does it go again?”

“I don’t go back on my word,” she promptly answered. 

Hinata was confused. Why ask about her credo? But she forgot about it as she still needed to keep planning his birthday. It was enough that Hanabi had thought of Naruto and had even gotten him a gift. He would love it. She imagined his smile and felt warmth flooding her. 

“Right,” Hanabi said with another brief smile as she left her sister in the room. 

Hinata, poor unsuspecting fool, had placed the brightly colored packaged box into Naruto’s hands, who’d grasped it eagerly.

“A birthday gift from Hanabi!” he said with a pleased smile. “That’s so nice of her! I honestly thought that when we started dating, she really didn’t like me. But I guess she’s gotten used to the idea of the two of us being together?”

Hinata shook her head and smiled at him. “No, she’s always liked you. She was just being protective of me at that time. She’s such a wonderful sister.”

Naruto took off the packaging then opened the box. Hinata suddenly felt her heart stop beating and watched with trepidation as his smile slowly died. He blinked rapidly as the package revealed lace and bows over fabric so gauzy, it was almost transparent. He held up a sheer black bra trimmed with fiery red bows, intricately laced with elaborate patterns. 

“Hinata?” he asked with a strangled whisper. “This is for _me_?” His face was pink. 

“I will kill her!” she whispered in an embarrassed hiss, looking back and forth between his face and the beautiful lingerie in the box. 

“That conniving, sneaky brat! Oh, I will _kill_ her!”

She just never learned, Hinata berated herself angrily. God, how many times had she fallen for her sister’s tricks?! She should’ve used her byakugan to check it, but she’d trusted her little sister and had been overwhelmed with emotions by the thought that Hanabi had done something so nice for Naruto.

Recalling the expression on Hanabi’s face, Hinata realized too late now how sly and how tricky her little sister was. It wasn’t an innocent smile she’d flashed at her, it was her plotting, devious, smile.

_It’s soft and feels really nice on your skin._

_It’s just something to help him relax and sleep better at night._

And of course, Hanabi had known _her_ size. She’d probably rummaged through her underwear drawer.

Hanabi hadn’t been lying, though, she thought, as Hinata continued burning red and staring at the beautifully sexy lingerie in the box and in his hand. Those panties were exquisitely made. The devious little brat had excellent taste.

Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh. “Hinata?” he said again. “I guess she was joking? This is for you, I think. But, um, thank you? Can you tell Hanabi?” 

She looked at his flushed skin and the hopeful expression in his eyes that he quickly tried to hide. 

And she remembered why Hanabi had been so cryptic with her parting words, reminding her about her credo.

_“I don’t go back on my word.”_

Yes, it was true. Hanabi had gotten her, no denying that. But there was no way she could present this gift to Naruto without taking on the full responsibility of her actions. 

Besides, if she was being honest, this was something that had been weighing on her thoughts for a long time. Even as she cursed her sister in her mind, part of her was grateful. This was exactly the catalyst she had needed to broach the subject with him. She’d been anxious about his reaction, not knowing how he would feel if she told him how much she’d wanted to bring their relationship to the next level. 

In her heart, she’d known that his silence on the subject was his way of waiting for her. He’d been willing to wait and let her take the lead on this issue, and she loved him more for his sensitivity and the consideration he’d shown for her feelings.

But looking at his warm, open expression, and the brief flare of desire she’d seen in his eyes, it looked like tonight, he was ready and willing to accept it—but only if _she_ gave him the go ahead.

Yes, tonight. On his birthday. It _felt_ right.

She took a deep breath and looked at his beautifully honest face. She gathered her courage. She knew he loved her and he would be gentle. She felt resolve flow into her as he continued to look at her. His face was still flushed, the dull red on his cheeks making his blue eyes burn more intensely. 

She reached up and placed her shaking hands on his cheeks. At her touch, he briefly closed his eyes. 

When he opened them again to look at her, with all the feeling she could convey into her next words, she said, “Naruto, Hanabi might have been joking, but this gift really _is_ for you.” 

She heard his swift intake of breath, but she kept her gaze locked on his eyes.

He was shocked she’d finally brought up the subject, she could tell. It was the first time they’d ever talked about it, the first time the topic of sex was ever said aloud. He swallowed and he reached for her hands, gripping them. Then he looked her squarely in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

Relieved that he’d understood, she smiled at him. “I am.”

He sighed then laced his fingers with hers. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m putting pressure on you. You can tell me no, you know. I’ll wait when you’re ready, no matter how long it takes.”

Hinata felt her heart drop. He was giving her an out, but she didn’t want it.

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” she said honestly, looking into eyes so clear with his devotion.

He still looked unconvinced, though. “Is this _really_ what you want?” 

“With all my heart,” she said with a gentle smile.

Naruto gasped and then he reached out to grab her. She sat on his lap, one of his arms was wrapped around her, his other hand cupping her jaw and tilting her chin up as his lips found hers. She opened her eyes a bit and saw that _his_ were closed, his golden lashes thick against his cheeks. His mouth was still moving softly over hers. He broke the kiss and Hinata hid her face on his shoulder.

She could feel the pounding in his heart and knew without a doubt, that this was the right decision.

“Do-Do you want me to put it on?” she asked quietly.

She felt his nod as his chin bumped against the top of her head.

She’d gone to the bathroom and hastily put the lingerie on, thinking she was just going to run in there and be quickly back outside. She wanted to get changed as swiftly as she could. Though she was ready, it was still too embarrassing. But as she gazed at the reflection in the mirror, she had to pause as she noticed the hopeful expression on _her_ face. 

It fit perfectly. The beautiful lingerie was tasteful, making her feel a little bit better for being so exposed.

She smiled as she shook her head at herself. _Hanabi,_ she thought with gratitude. _You sweet soul_. How lucky she was to have someone like Hanabi in her life, one who’d only wanted her to be happy. Her younger sister must have felt her indecision and had tried to help her sort out her feelings. Sure, she’d used a trick to do it, but she had meant well. In typical Hanabi fashion, she’d broken through Hinata’s doubts and had forced her older sister to deal with the situation openly and honestly. Hinata felt blessed. It made her feel like Hanabi truly _knew_ who she was. 

And she _was_ happy, thinking back on the expression on Naruto’s face. He’d been hopeful, filled with so much longing. There was no way she could resist him when his eyes had reflected the same wish she’d held in her heart. 

She came out of the bathroom slowly, emotions calm, but still shaking.

Naruto was sitting on the bed, but he looked up when she entered the room. He stood and approached her with an admiring expression on his face. He stopped when he was about arms length from her and slowly looked his fill, starting at her face, lingering at her breasts, her stomach, and down to her warm legs.

She crossed her arms self-consciously. Her skin was flushed.

“Don’t hide, Hinata,” he said, grasping her jaw with both hands. She dropped her arms and wrapped them around his torso. She sighed, then her eyes closed as she felt him brush a soft kiss on her forehead, her cheeks, and finally her mouth. 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are.” 

She kept her eyes closed as she listened to him speak, letting his voice flow over her. His voice was husky, filled with reverence. It made her feel beautiful. 

He brushed a kiss on her bare shoulder. “You make me burn.” 

She heard the yearning in his voice.

He ran his hands down her arms, her back, before gently resting on her hips. 

“Hinata?” he asked. “Let me love you?”

“Please,” she’d said. 

“Thank you,” he’d whispered against her temple and then his arms enfolded her in a hug.

* * *

The next day, Hanabi had been waiting for her at the breakfast table at home. 

She grinned at her sister’s flushed face, and her eyes flicked briefly to the telltale marks on Hinata’s collarbone. “Well? Did he like my birthday gift?”

_He loved it._

Hinata just glared at her. 

Hanabi raised a brow and continued. “Did it help him relax?”

_It did._

Hanabi stood up and laughed. “Did it help him sleep better?”

_Oh, YES._

Hinata wanted to hold on to her anger for her sister’s trick, but she could feel the corners of her lips twitching upwards.

Hanabi continued teasing her as she danced towards her older sister. “Did it feel nice against your skin?”

_It wasn’t just the lingerie that felt nice against my skin._

She flushed even redder this time.

Hanabi’s eyes danced with mischief. “It _did!”_

“Hanabi!” Hinata finally said with an exasperated laugh. She reached for her sister and gave her a fierce hug. Hanabi returned it just as fiercely. 

“He says thank you,” Hinata said with a grin when they pulled apart.

Hanabi’s smile was smug. “He owes me now. Imagine that. I’ve got a future Hokage in my pocket. I will become the most powerful Hyuuga in Konoha yet.”

She looked at her sister with a mischievous twinkle. “Wait, correct that. Make that the _second_ strongest Hyuuga.”

 _“Hanabi!_ ” 

**Chapter 5: Home**

Hinata chuckled. Oh, god. She loved her sister to pieces. And Naruto had been adorably grateful to Hanabi. Hinata knew she would never admit it, but she thought her younger sister adored Naruto like an older brother. They’d often teased each other whenever they were together. Either that, or they combined both of their powers to tease Hinata, both competing to see who could make her face redder.

Sakura and Ino heard her chuckle and they both smiled.

“Hmmm? Something you want to share with us, Hinata?” Sakura said.

“I was just thinking of Hanabi,” she said. “She’s getting even more cheeky than usual. She’s so sassy. I guess she’s at that stage now, but I have to say that she just seems so much wiser that I am. And she’s so bold.”

“Oh, your sister’s such a cute little thing!” Ino cried, which somehow made the future heir of the Hyuuga clan seem like a plaything, not the efficient killing machine she was becoming. “She _is_ cheeky, though! But she’s at the academy now? She’ll be graduating soon, right?”

“Yeah, we all have really high hopes for her. I think she’s at the top of her class. She’s training really hard at home, too.”

 _Home_ , Hinata thought with anticipation. She couldn’t wait to get home.

Three weeks ago, she’d met Naruto just as he was leaving for his mission to Sunagakure, The Village in The Sand.

“Naruto!” she’d called out, panting. She was happy to have caught up to him before he’d left. They were just stepping out of the gates.

Naruto had looked back at her when he heard her call his name. He then turned to Tenten and Lee, his teammates for this mission. “Can I have a minute?”

Tenten grinned. “Sure, it’s still early! We’ll head off then and you can just catch up when you’re done. Bye, Hinata!”

“Ah, Tenten and Lee! Hold on a second,” Hinata said. She reached into the bag she was carrying and handed each one a small package. “I made all of you guys lunch. It’s a long way to the Sand.”

“Oh, thanks Hinata!” Tenten said with a grateful smile. “I _love_ your cooking!”

Lee accepted his with a solemn bow. “Thank you Hinata. I will enjoy it to my utmost.”

“Have a safe journey,” Hinata called out as they left. 

She turned to Naruto, who quickly gave her a hug then a kiss as soon as the two turned their backs. He grinned at her. “You didn’t need to come see me off! I saw you last night.”

She smiled at him. “I know. But I wanted to see you one last time. It’s going to be a while before you’re back in the village. I’ll miss you.”

It prompted Naruto to hug and kiss her again. He didn’t want to let go. He sighed into her hair. “Don’t do this to me, Hinata. It’s hard enough leaving you while we’re _in_ Konoha, but to be away from you for _weeks…_ ”

He looked into her face as if to memorize her.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “But you’ll see Gaara again, and that’s a good thing. It’s been almost a year since you’ve seen him.”

He brightened. “That’s true!” 

She laughed. “I probably should say the _Kazekage_. It’s not good to be so informal with him.”

Naruto grinned. “Nah, he’ll be pleased. I think he’d like it more if people weren’t so formal around him. I really _will_ be happy to see him again.”

But the expression on his face became serious again. “But I hate that it’s at the cost of not seeing you.”

Her heart skipped a beat, but she kept the smile on her face. “You’re very sweet, but I know you were looking forward to seeing him again. I know you’ll enjoy your time with him and everyone. You’ll forget about me as soon as you guys step foot in Suna.”

He looked at her, an expression of disbelief on his face. He glared then shook his head. “ _Forget_ you?! Are you crazy? Never! Hinata, you’re always in my heart.”

Hinata felt her heart squeeze. “I love you,” she said as she hugged him. 

He sighed deeply. “I know, but not as much as I love you, I think.”

He pulled away from the hug, gave her a brief smile, and put his hand into his pocket. He took her hand then placed something in it. He closed his fingers over hers.

“Listen Hinata,” Naruto said. “That’s the key to my apartment. If you want to use it, you’re more than welcome to. I won’t be home for two, maybe three weeks, depending on how long the whole training exercises will take, but if you feel the need to escape the stress of home and the clan, it’s available for you. No pressure, though. You don’t have to. But if you want to use it, do anything you want.”

He looked at her for a long moment, then opened his mouth as if to say something more. But then he must have changed his mind because he suddenly shook his head and grinned at her instead.

“I’ll be here when you get home. Tell everyone I said hello.”

“Okay,” he said, then gave her an opened-mouthed kiss. He lingered at her lower lip, nibbling gently before pulling away. 

He grinned at Hinata, who was red in the face.

“Something to remember you by,” he said mischievously.

She laughed and waved him away as he ran to catch up with Tenten and Lee.

Her face turned solemn as they rounded a corner and disappeared from view. She was already missing him, feeling his absence like the loss of the sun.

* * *

And now, here she was, back in Konoha as the girls finally got to the village, tired but excited. She couldn’t wait to see him. He’ll be back home tonight.

The girls had just passed by the gates, waving to Kotetsu and Izumo, who were forever stationed at the entrance, watching the people go in and out of Konoha.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata needed to report the results of their mission and were now heading to see Kakashi at the Hokage’s office.

He met them at the table with a pleased expression on his face. 

“Well done, my fine shinobi!” Kakashi said.

Ino waved the compliment away with a playful flutter of her fingers. “Piece of cake! Next time, give us something more challenging, please, Hokage-sama.”

Sakura laughed. Hinata smiled.

The three of them parted right at the doors. Sakura headed to the hospital, forever a medic. She’d heard that her master, Lady Tsunade was in Konoha and wanted to talk to her for a little bit. Ino was tired and was heading straight for her house.

Hinata, meanwhile, didn’t go straight to the Hyuuga compound.

She put her hand in her pocket and her fingers closed around the key Naruto had given her. She’d loved having the key to his apartment, to enter it at will, any time she wanted to. 

She turned the key and opened the door. A feeling of home enveloped her as soon as she walked in. 

A quick shower refreshed her, making her feel like she hadn’t been sleepless and tired after her mission with the girls. She found one of Naruto’s shirts and put it on over her shorts, breathing in his unique scent. Hinata grinned to herself. She hoped he didn’t mind that she’d completely and thoroughly made herself at home in his apartment. 

When he’d handed her the key, it looked like he wanted to say something but had held back. She thought she knew what he’d wanted to ask, but she just wasn’t sure. Maybe it was wishful thinking on her part, but she thought maybe he’d wanted to ask her to move in with him.

She was uncertain, but she’ll find out tonight. Hinata looked at the clock. There was just enough time to whip up some dinner. She opened the fridge and a look of satisfaction set on her face as she saw it bursting with fruits and vegetables. She’d filled it with healthier options, shaking her head when she’d opened it that first time and found nothing but a carton of expired milk.

Hinata took out the vegetables and started cutting, humming to herself as she anticipated his homecoming. She took out the one, single pot he had in his house, filled it with a little bit of water, and placed it on the burning stove.

A few minutes later, Hinata heard the door open and his voice quietly call out, “I’m home,” from the doorway. She ran out of the kitchen with her own greeting. 

“Welcome back!” she cried out happily and ran out to greet him at his entrance way.

As she approached, though, her steps slowed. She saw the sheen of tears in his eyes.

“Naruto?” she asked. She stopped as he continued to gaze at her.

“I was coming home and saw the lights were on in my apartment. And I was hoping it was you, and then…” 

Her eyes filled with tears and her heart twisted, breaking at the sound of his voice.

“Hinata, you’re _here_ , ” he said in a voice full of emotion. He gave a ragged breath. 

“That’s the first time anybody’s answered me back in this apartment. The first time in my life that anybody’s ever said, _welcome back_.” 

His tears finally spilled and rolled down his cheeks.

And Hinata ran to him, trying to save him from falling into despair with the strength of her love. He caught her in his arms and he buried his face in her hair, letting his tears fall freely. He inhaled her scent and he gave another jagged sigh as he continued to silently, and openly, weep. 

They sank to the floor and she scrambled onto his lap as she continued to hug him, holding him close to her, wishing with all her heart that she could save him from the pain of his lonely past, that she was enough to give him hope and look to the future, to a life they could build together.

She let him cry, not saying a word, even as her own tears spilled from eyes, heart breaking for this lonely man, who’d been alone in this apartment all this time. 

She hadn’t realized it, and she cursed herself for being so blind.

She couldn’t imagine the loneliness. No, she didn’t _want_ to imagine it. It hurt too much. At least, there had been people in her life—her family. She’d had Hanabi, who teased her mercilessly as her way of showing adoration. She’d had Neji, who’d been so supportive and encouraging in her battle to get stronger. And her stern father, who’d tried his best to atone for the sins he’d committed against her. Even now, he was doing his best to understand this gentle daughter who didn’t have the hardness of the Hyuugas.

No, she’d had people in her life, her family, imperfect as they are. It hadn’t been completely empty. Not the way Naruto grew up. She wouldn’t be able to completely understand, but she could help him now.

“And I’ll be here, Naruto. Everyday. _Always_.” 

She felt his arms tighten around her. “I’m leaving home and staying with you. I talked to my family. They understand. I want to move in with you, Naruto. That is, if you’ll have me in your home.”

“Have you?! God, Hinata, I _need_ you.” He hugged her so tight, it stole her breath away. 

He looked at her, his beautiful blue eyes yearning for her and bursting with love.

They sat in his entryway, letting the silence envelope them. And Hinata knew this was where she wanted to be, forever in his arms, safe and warm. She would make sure that he would never be lonely again.

He pressed another kiss on her head and then leaned his head back against the wall. He placed a hand over his eyes.

He sniffed, then gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Not very manly of me, crying all over you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she said, looking up at him. “I love you, and I just wished I’d done this sooner. I don’t like the thought of you being by yourself.”

“I’m not, not anymore—not since you came into my life. I told you before, you’re always in my heart,” he said with a grin. “Kind of like Kurama, always there, lurking, never leaving me alone.” 

Hinata laughed softly as she felt him suddenly jerk back as if being hit. She saw his face twist into a grimace. “Okay, maybe, not like Kurama. You don’t hurt me as much.”

He was silent for a moment. “But you mean it, Hinata? You’ll stay with me? Move in with me?”

She nodded. “I do.”

“Thank you.”

Another heartfelt, grateful sigh. His arms kept gripping her. 

“Oh, God, Hinata. _Thank_ _you_.”

Just then, the smoke alarm suddenly screeched, piercing through the house as black smoke billowed through the entryway.

Hinata jumped up with a shriek, heading for the kitchen. “I forgot to turn off the stove!”

“Hinata!” Naruto scrambled after her, howling, “Don’t burn down my apartment!”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> As much as I’m very grateful to Kishimoto for giving me Naruto in my life, I feel like the female characters got shafted so much in the anime. They had so much potential. In the earlier chapters, I wanted to convey the girls’ strengths and their capabilities as awesome shinobi. In the later chapters, I wanted to show a different kind of power as Hinata made her choices and took matters into her own gentle hands. I hope I accomplished that. 
> 
> I’d love to hear what you think of this story!


End file.
